Pumice is a porous, textured, volcanic rock, created when super-heated, highly pressurized rock is violently ejected from a volcano. Rapid cooling and depressurization causes volcanic gases to be trapped and unable to escape before the viscous magma chills to volcanic glass, thereby forming the highly porous rock. Pumice, either in bulk form or in a ground form, may be used as an abrasive, in lightweight concrete, in polishes, in pencil erasers, in cleaners, in grease-removing hand soaps, and cosmetic exfoliants. “Pumice stones” are often used in pedicures for removing dry and rough skin from the feet. Several varieties of soap (either liquid or bar soap) include ground pumice as a way to clean dirty hands without the use of harsh cleaning agents or chemicals. Such pumice soaps often are used by gardeners and mechanics. A variety of existing pumice bar soaps have been developed, some with a pumice cleanser on one side of the bar and a regular soap on the other side of the bar. These dual-layer pumice soap bars are fixed and cannot be readily modified before or after purchase. In other words, consumers are unable to customize such existing pumice soaps to their preferences or needs.